I only learned bad things
by junseoblover
Summary: CREDITS : kiss-me330   SOURCE : *asianfanfics*


"Oppa, let's go on a date." You smiled at the handsome boy sitting on the couch. "Araso, anything for you." He stood up and you both left. You both made your way to the mall. The first thing you spoted was a little cafe. You took a seat as Baro went to order.

Baro sat down at the table with a tray of soda and a piece of strawberry cake. He opened a can and poured it into a glass cup. "Oppa." you reached for the cup but right before you grabbed it, he took it and drinked it. You pouted and looked down, unhappy.

He stared at you confused. You grabbed the opened can and poured it in your own cup. You drinked the soda and stared at Baro. "_," You looked up. "what?" "Let's go shopping next." he smiled. You nodded. Hopefully he get's me something.

You and Baro finished the cake and the soda and quickly left. You grabbed onto his arms,smiling. He stiffened at your touch and pulled away. *sigh* You trailed behind him as he walked away. A little antique store caught yours and Baro eyes, so you guys went in.

You walked over to a wall that held many hair accesiories. A black headband caught your intrest. It had two little white flowers on it. You placed it on your head and turned around to show Baro but you found no one.

You searched the store and found him looking at watches. You pouted and took the headband off, storming out of the store. You left the mall and headed home without Baro. You layed on your bed and sighed. He never pays attention to me, he only cares for himself.

You grabbed your phone. Should I break up with him now or wait? You thought for a while. I'll wait and see. You went into the bathroom and took a shower. When you got out your phone was flashing. You opened it to see a text.

From: Baro

To: _

Where'd you go?

From: _

To : Baro

Home.

From: Baro

To: _

oh ok. why'd you leave?

You stared at the last message. I left cause of you, babo. You don't even notice me when I'm right there with you. You decided to not text him back and go to sleep.

The next day...

Baro called you to go meet up at the mall. You showered and changed. You wore a white tee and a light pink skirt. You paired it off with open-toed pumps. When you got to the mall you headed to Abercrombe and Fitch.

He grabbed a pink shirt from the rack and handed it to you. "It matched you, cute." he smiled. You smiled and took the shirt. You went around the store looking for more clothes when you came back, Baro was gone.

"Oppa?" You went back to the original place. Suddenly, the door to the changing room opened and Baro came out with a dark blue shirt with A&F on it. You pouted and left. When you two were done shopping, he dropped you off home.

You read a book but stopped to think about Baro. Should I break up with him? You called him two times; the first call he didn't pick up and the second call got ignored. I'll just send him a text, I guess.

Baro's p.o.v

*beep* I looked at my phone. Text message from _. I opened it.

From: _

To: Baro

Oppa, I think we should break up.

She wants to break up with me, what did I do wrong? Jinyoung looked up at me. "Whats wrong?" I showed him the message. "Guys, _ want's to break up with Baro," he grabbed the phone and showed it to the guys.

"I have an idea to make her stay with you," Gongchan said. He explained everything. The next day, they were at _ apartment. They started decorating her living rooms with streamers, ballons and candles. When they were done, they stepped back to admire the room.

"Do you think she'll like it?" Jinyoung nodded. "She'll love it." "Here." Sandeul handed me a bouquet of 12 red roses. "Gomawa, Sandeul." He just smiled. CNU patted my back. "Good luck." I nodded. "Hyung, we're gonna go since, _ is gonna be back soon." Gongchang said.

I nodded. "Annyeong." They waved and lefted. When they left, I went to hide, I wanted to surprise her.

Back to your p.o.v

I opened the door. When I got in, my living room was decorated with ballons, streamers and candles. Awww, I wonder who did this? I looked closer at the decoration. Someone tapped my back. I turned around to find Baro, holding a bouquet of roses. He handed me the bouquet.

I couldn't believe he did this for me. "Mianhe _, will you forgive me for being self-fish and conceited? I should of took care of you better. Please give me another chance to prove to you that I'm worty of your love." I thought for a bit. "I forgive you oppa."

He came closer to me and hugged me. He then leaned in and tenderly kissed my lips. "Saranghae _!"I smiled at him. "Saranghae Baro."

**CREDITS : kiss-me330 **

**SOURCE : *asianfanfics***


End file.
